ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tyrant Slayer
Why am I first? Because I have to! Thanks with the SO thing, I'm ready when you are with the story...but I'm bad with intros so...you go first (this weekend I'll read the other story so I'm updated). I think you should finish your cards (at least get two traps, I see what I can think of and you can play with the idea), but on your sandbox talk I put and idea. I need in truth one more trap(I'm going to use 5, 1 Monster, 2 Spell, 2 Trap which should be a hint). Remember my dream, well I forgot to tell you but in our double duel, are opponents were Demise and Ruin, in our story they should be like elites, but not Main Antagonists. Ok I said that wrong. Lets say we have (Villian=V) V1 and V2 (1 & 2 are "seasons" 2 is the big Villian), D&R will be like the right/left hand men od which every Villian. So there we go. And I think I mentioned this but my Ultimate monster will be in the second "season", until then beware of CDD and BESD (and of cousre SO). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:50, 22 May 2008 (UTC) * Da*n, okay one flaw, The "Cyberdark Dragon" equipped with this card does not increase its ATK by its own effect. wouldn't that negate the equiption ATK gain? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ** Well I mowed my lawn today, and you know what that means...HEATSTROKE, yay. Well not so much. I was thinking of the story and the arrival of my card. Now you could compare it to when Yugi/Kaiba/Joey recieve the Legendary Dragon (Anything after battle city I really don't know of because they showed the first part of the arrival of Hermos episode) but I think thats how we should receive our powerful cards. Well I'm going to see what I can come up with. CHECK YOUR SANDBOX! :)Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *** Thanks that will work. Well I started to read "The Best Friends" duel story thing and I came across a few cards that have not been made, I'll post them later, but you had "Rise of the Dragon Lords" and "King of the Dragon Lords" so with your new card you can fuse him with king if you wanted(like Dragon Master Knight). You know I find it ironic that we made so many freakin "Dragon Lords" cards yet UTD-RoD has victory Dragon instead of Darkblaze(oh and I just noticed this but your "king of Dragon Lords" from the story is almost the same as UTD-RoD)... we should make a Victory Dragon Fusion. Lets put it on your userpage, but I would like to have a link on mine to it for convenience. Well hopefully later I will add one of my final three (I'm planing on starting with 5 new cards in the story but I sure more will come. :) ) What do you think. One last question/comment: how do you make a line go across the page (not ? but I think it is like ----- or something) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:18, 25 May 2008 (UTC) **** You suck(line 19 Haha XD ) I take it there was nothing wrong with Disciple of Darklight (don‘t get your hopes up with “Darklight Nova”)? And with shining obliteration, all I can say is thank for I have decided to say "screw it, so waht if gains 100, if they can stop me with that they can't stop me without it!" (so true). Though we have just started I'm going to add my Heatstroke/final card summon so it is still fresh. It will be a part 1 of 2, I guessing when you unlock your symbol card (every card I make on this site I will "Unlock"). Don't expect my edit now I plan to write it and type it during the week (I may be busy). so until then... Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:24, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ***** I added stuff to your sandbox and my part of the story. You have Fans!!! Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:43, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ****** Okay I'm not sure if you noticed but I put my part of the story in (day after you put in yours). Gear Kaiser told me he created a part of the story (seperate storyline/expanded Universe). And I have some ideas I will post on that talk page tell em what you think. Check sandbox. Check this. and I may be making quite a few cards sone (goal=15!) so when they are up could you edit them (and post any comments, ideas, thoughts, etc.). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ******* I was thinking of posting a theme, and this one was not really a winner but you may need to hear it Watch this. You should know my view on death, it is on my page, read they code at the bottom, if that helps tell me, if you are still struggling, talk to someone as you have. Smoking what, actually I don’t want to know, but I know this because my brother, who smokes told me, that when he tried to quit he had some F**KED-UP dreams. You are aloud to tell me anything, if it make you feel better, just keep you mind off the deepness of that subject unless you can, like me, accept it. Clarification: I do not “dream” as I sleep, only while I am awake. Possible theme 1 & Possible theme 2. Oh, and it's interesting how you bring this up today, because my grandpa just died today. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 18:44, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ******** It's okay, I have accepted death as a natural phase in life so it does not bother me. When you get the chance, can you check the cards in my sandbox? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ********* Look here. Okay I’m going to point this out now, but because summer is here I probably will write down my installment tomorrow after yours. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ********** That continuation was better than most episodes I have seen. Haha. I look forward to your next one. But I have a question, who is your favorite Charmer, I like Wynn, and I was thinking two of them could be like guides or play another role in the story. What do you think? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:37, 7 June 2008 (UTC) This was posted on you User Page --Dmaster Soy booster master otra vez, no s por molestar pero porque no puedo poner los Duelist Packs en Yugioh Wikia?.Solo quiero saber porque, gracias Is it my turn? I mentioned I would get my part done within a day, now I'm just making sure when you said "Tonight I'll write my new continuation", were you inferring after I write/type my part? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:53, 7 June 2008 (UTC) * Okay I'll get started. You will probably see it tomarrow, we have a bad storm right now (tornado watch) and its about 22:00. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:23, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ** Here I go... Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:31, 8 June 2008 (UTC) *** Before I do anything may I ask if I can switch SWM and SDM? Reason why: SWM summon his card form who destroyed Hunter Dragon by 200 points meaning it has 1900, which is SDM ATK...and it fits better with what I wrote. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:53, 8 June 2008 (UTC) **** I knew you would like her. anyway I should be done within the next half hour...if ofcourse nothing intervenes. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:17, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ***** I finished my part, but I have a question because I may have to fix it, if one player loses their Life Points in a duel involving a partner does that team fail or does it become 2-on-1? I just wanted to know...how does his page make you feel? I just watch the last for “duels” (not episodes) of Gx and…it was freakin awesome. You would really like the duel between Jaden and Darkness. In the duel between Jaden, Jesse, and Yusuke (Battle Royal a.k.a. Three way) Jaden and Jesse used two cards that I think we should put in our duels (They can be obtained by purchase with Duel Points - like in video games). Here they are: 1 & 2. And would you like to see my ultimate card now or wait till we get there in the story? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ****** Guess who just joined? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC)